


Cherish the Moment

by Cadpig_Writes



Series: The First Royal Baby [5]
Category: The 7D (Cartoon)
Genre: Delightbottom, F/M, Family, Fluff, Going into labour, Jolly Royals, KING Starchbottom, New Parents, Pregnancy, Romance, The First Royal Baby, The King and Queen of Jollywood, Unborn Royal Baby, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadpig_Writes/pseuds/Cadpig_Writes
Summary: Queen Delightful has gone into labour, but she doesn't want Starchbottom to ring up the doctor just yet.
Relationships: Queen Delightful/Lord Starchbottom
Series: The First Royal Baby [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540369
Kudos: 2





	Cherish the Moment

The night was still young, the atmosphere cooled significantly after the sun's disappearance. A swift refreshing breeze seeped through a window into the royal bedroom, calming Queen Delightful as her body shook from the waves of pain shooting from her contracting uterus. Her nails dug deep into Starchbottom's shoulder as he gritted his teeth behind his closed mouth, forcing himself to endure the sharp pain for her comfort.

Since that very morning, Queen Delightful started to feel pain come and go from her stomach, each contraction grew closer together as the day progressed. At first she thought that the baby was just simply squirming around to find a comfortable position, but the cramps never ceased and became even more intense by the hour. It wasn't until late into the day when the Queen and the King came to the assumption that the baby was about ready to introduce itself to the world. The strain on her uterus left Queen Delightful immobile but Starchy remained by his wife's side for a majority of the time, occasionally getting up to take a toilet break or fetch whatever she requested for.

He tried his best to keep calm so to not cause her or the baby anymore stress, but he repeatedly asked for her permission to call the doctor to which she denied, wanting to quote on quote "cherish the pre-labour tranquillity together". This annoyed Starchy quite a bit, but he bit his tongue, knowing this certainly was not a time to argue with her. But Starchy soon shared her philosophy, gazing at her plump belly and constantly kissing the surface just to feel their baby move about.

Queen Delightful loosened her grip on Starchbottom when feeling her uterus relax, she fixed her eyes into his. King Starchbottom lovingly pressed his nose against hers, whispering, "It's okay, the pain will go away eventually. In the end, we'll have a beautiful baby in our arms." His wife whimpered before squeaking out, "I know, but it hurts a lot." A tear escaped her eye, Starchy managed to capture it with his thumb before it even slid onto her cheek. "I'm sorry, my Sweet Delight. Just think joyful thoughts and take big deep breaths." He inhaled deeply to encourage her to imitate his breathing, she did just that as she rested her head on his chest. The breathing exercise certainly helped the tensed up royal couple relax.

And after thirty minutes of doing so, Queen Delightful's grip was replaced with a gentle embrace, her cheeks glowing when her gaze met Starchy's once again. He beamed her a reassuring grin before asking her one final time, "Now may I contact the doctor?" Queen Delightful returned the grin as she nodded quietly, letting go of him so he can get up. Starchy left a kiss on her cheek, and swiftly climbed out of bed to go ahead and finally ring up the doctor.


End file.
